What you did in the dark
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: Il suffit parfois simplement d'une parole ou d'un geste et toute une vie bascule. Avec des "et si" nous pouvons refaire le monde. Et vous, que faites-vous dans l'obscurité ? Chapitres courts.
1. Draco

. - . - .

**WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK  
**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta Lectrice : Lilika

Raiting : K+

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

.

Note : Bonjour et bienvenu à tout ceux qui auront cliqué sur le lien de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, malgré qu'elle soit assez ambiguë au début.  
Ne soyez pas choqué, mais le thème principal est : la mort d'une élève de Poudlard. Tout ce qui s'est déroulé comme évènement pendant cette journée pour qu'elle en finisse avec la vie.

Les chapitres sont courts et tourneront chacun autour d'un personnage.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 1 : Draco**

.

.

.

La mort prématurée de Susan Bones, fit grand bruit dans Poudlard. Personne ne pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'une septième année, en pleine période des Aspics puisse passer de l'autre coté. Ses amis disent que c'était une jeune femme qui était pleine de vie, rayonnante et semblait heureuse. Une minute de silence a été organisé par les étudiants eux-même, lui rendant une dernier hommage.  
Un adieu pour une sorcière encore à l'aube de sa vie.

.

_" Bien entendu que les Serpentard participeront, nous faisons partis de l'école comme n'importe quel étudiant. [...] Même si je ne lui ai pas beaucoup parlé et qu'elle ne faisait pas partit de mes amis, c'était une sorcière de Poudlard. "_ Draco Malfoy

.

.

**In the end everything collides**  
**My childhood spat back out the monster that you see**

.

.

C'était une journée des plus banale pour le blond de Serpentard. Entrainement de Quidditch, révision à la bibliothèque, embrasser sa copine, assister aux cours, manger à la grande salle, et dormir dans son dortoir vert et argent.

Il était vrai que personne ne se serait douté que le soir, lorsque l'obscurité pointerai le bout de son nez, une élève allait disparaitre du chateau. Les étudiants se contentaient de s'amuser avant les examens, la seule chose que leur vidait la tête.

Ajustant sa veste noir, Draco se rendit dans la Grande Salle. L'odeur des mets lui vint aux narines et son estomac gronda subitement. La jeune homme s'installa à sa table, non sans un regard attendrit vers sa petite amie. Son assiette en main, il choisit précautionneusement sa nourriture. Le match de Quidditch était pour bientôt, et le capitaine avait ordonné qu'un attrapeur se devait de garder sa ligne pour être plus rapide sur le terrain.

- Draco, fit une voix grave.

Il entendit quelqu'un s'installer à ses cotés et le blond n'eut pas le besoin de tourner son visage pour reconnaitre cette personne.

- Blaise, salua-t-il.

Un coude sur la table pour retenir son visage et une moue insatisfaite. Son ami était visiblement contrarié.

- Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea le blond, toujours sans le regarder.

Le métis soupira.

- Un jeu ça te dis ? Demanda celui-ci.

Sur le coup, Draco se retourna enfin vers lui, choqué. Venait-il de proposer ce qu'il venait d'entendre, ou était-ce un problème auditif ?

- Comment ça ?

Blaise grogna dans sa barbe et se vautrait déjà un peu plus sur la table.

- Dit un truc, n'importe quoi, et je le ferais.

Draco commençait à ricaner. S'ennuyait-il à ce point ? Dans ce cas, le jeune homme allait lui apporter une occupation. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant que son regard ne tombe sur Hanna Abbot qui venait de faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle et un sourire sadique se plaça sur ses lèvres.

- Va voir cette fille et dis lui que Snape veut la voir de toute urgence pour son excellent devoir.

Les yeux de l'afro-américain s'ouvrirent comme des billes sous le choc. Cependant, il se leva de mauvaise grâce et se dirigea vers Hanna Abbat, la fille qu'avait pointé du doigt son meilleur ami.

Draco le regarda de loin s'expliquer avec elle et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire fier. Blaise voulait s'amuser, le voilà servit. Il s'imaginait directement la tête de leur professeur de Potion quand il apprendrait que l'info venait de Zabini.

- C'est fait, informait le métis en s'asseyant sur les banc des verts et argent. A ton tour maintenant.

Le blond soupira en fixant ses haricots verts. Il y avait bien un retour de médaille. Blaise ne le laissa pas dire un mot qu'il sortit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître devant eux une fausse corde.

- T'as l'intention de pendre quelqu'un ? Dit sarcastiquement le fils Malfoy.

- Bonne idée Draco ! S'exclama son ami et lui tendant l'objet. Va voir … Hmm … Cette fille, pour lui proposer ça.

Le jeune homme se retourna et fit face à Susan Bones, assise à sa table. Elle était seule avec un bouquin et griffonnait des mots sur un calepin noir.

- T'es pas sérieux ?

- Dix gallions ça te va ? Demanda Blaise en sortant quelques pièces de sa poche.

- Je réitère, tu n'es pas sérieux ?

L'afro-américain lui fit un sourire entendu et le blond se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas le choix. En tout bon Serpentard il se leva et se dirigea vers cette fille de septième année.

- Hey Bones, ça te dirait une corde ?

.

.

**Au final tout rentre en collision **  
**Mon enfance a craché le monstre que tu vois**

.

.


	2. Blaise

. - . - .

**WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK  
**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta Lectrice : Lilika

Raiting : K+

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

.

Note : Bonjour et bienvenu à tout ceux qui auront cliqué sur le lien de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, malgré qu'elle soit assez ambiguë au début.  
Ne soyez pas choqué, mais le thème principal est : la mort d'une élève de Poudlard. Tout ce qui s'est déroulé comme évènement pendant cette journée pour qu'elle en finisse avec la vie.

Les chapitres sont courts et tourneront chacun autour d'un personnage.

Un grand merci à ma petite béta lectrice pour avoir corrigé tous les chapitres aussi vite.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 2 : Blaise**

.

.

.

Susan Bones avait apparemment quelques problèmes avec d'autres élèves de son école, c'est en cas ce qu'on laissé entendre ses parents. Ils sont profondément choqués et attristés de la mort de leur fille, et on ne peut imaginer leur douleur. Perdre un enfant est probablement la pire épreuve d'une famille. Les deux amies les plus proches de la jeune femme ont été conviées à la maison des Bones. Hannah Abbot et Eleanor Brandstone. Une manière de partager les derniers souvenirs de leur fille avec elles.

.

_" Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, en vérité. Mais je peux comprendre son mal-être, Susan était souvent seule. […] Bien sûr que nous l'aurions acceptée, mais les bagarres entre maisons nous empêchent parfois de faire un pas vers les autres. C'est ce que je regrette actuellement. " _ Blaise Zabini.

.

.

**Besides in the mean time**  
**I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart**

.

.

Lorsque le fils Zabini sortit de la salle commune des Serpentards, c'était évidemment pour rejoindre quelqu'un au bas des marches des escaliers. Elle était bien là. La fille la plus jolie qu'il avait vu de son existence. Pansy Parkinston. Sa jupe d'uniforme légèrement plus haute que les autres filles et qui tombait sur ses cuisses galbées. Ses cheveux blonds sentaient toujours bon le miel, une odeur qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et ses yeux bleus en amande le fixaient avec douceur.

Malheureusement, ils avaient une relation bien différente de ce qu'il aurait souhaité. Ils étaient amis un jour, amoureux le lendemain et inconnus par la suite. Une spirale infernale dont Blaise était emprisonné. Mais tout ce qu'il voyait pour le moment était la jeune femme, et que cet après-midi ils iraient tous les deux à Pré au Lard lors de la sortie mensuelle.  
Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire et l'attrapa affectueusement par la taille. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se rendre compte que Pansy avait tourné la tête.  
Ça sentait mauvais pour lui en général.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? La questionna celui-ci.

La Serpentard se mordait la lèvre inférieure et n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi …

Blaise passa son autre bras autour de la taille de la blonde, par peur qu'elle ne lui échappe encore une fois.

- Qu'es-tu prêt à faire de plus fou par amour ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

C'était bien les filles ça. Poser des questions étranges avec un air lourd de sous-entendus. Les hommes espéraient simplement répondre juste, qu'on puisse les laisser tranquilles par la suite. Et dans ces cas là, Blaise voulait juste lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais qu'apparemment ça ne lui suffisait pas. Ça ne suffisait jamais ...

- Je suis prêt à tout pour toi, bébé.

Pansy détourna le regard, soupirant en laissant ses yeux fixer la grande salle.  
Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

- Je me demande si parfois, tu peux faire un acte irréfléchi, complètement fou, juste pour me montrer que je compte pour toi.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Se défendait-il.

La blonde n'eut pas l'air convaincu et repoussa lentement les mains du métis qui étaient accrochées à ses hanches.

- Je n'ai pas faim, annonça-t-elle. Tu devrais y aller, Draco doit t'attendre.

- Et pour la sortie de cet après midi ? Demanda-t-il, sachant très bien que leurs projets tombaient à l'eau.

La blonde roula des yeux tout en soupirant encore une fois.

- Vas-y avec ton meilleur ami. Tu es capable de faire davantage pour lui que pour moi.

Puis elle le planta là, les bras ballants et debout droit comme un poteau devant les escaliers. Les autres étudiants ne faisaient même pas attention à lui, bien trop occupés à se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le repas.  
Blaise serrait les poings. Évidement qu'il était amusant comme mec ! Il pouvait faire des choses inconsidérées et délurées, il n'était pas un Serdaigle trop sérieux ou un Poufsouffle trop chiant. Et il allait bien lui prouver.

L'afro-américain grognait en rejoignant son meilleur ami, déjà attablé et se servant des légumes dans son assiette.

- Draco, le salua-t-il.

- Blaise.

- Un jeu, ça te dit ?

.

.

**De plus dans l'attente**  
**Je rêve juste de te déchirer**

.

.


	3. Pansy

. - . - .

**WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK  
**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta Lectrice : Lilika

Raiting : K+

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

.

Les chapitres sont courts et tourneront chacun autour d'un personnage.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : Pansy**

.

.

.

Selon quelques étudiants de l'école de magie, les Poufsouffles n'étaient pas réputés pour faire partie des plus intelligents ou sportifs de Poudlard. Une chose que Susan Bones avait du mal à accepter. Elle n'aimait pas la maison des Blaireaux et voulait finir ses études au plus vite. C'est ce qu'a affirmé une de nos sources.  
Seuls ses proches peuvent savoir la vérité sur cette histoire.

.

_" Susan et moi n'étions pas amies, mais je trouve ça dommage que personne n'ait arrêté son geste. Quand Daphné va mal, je le sais. C'est ma meilleure amie et c'est mon rôle d'être là lorsqu'elle ne va pas bien. […] Oui, quelqu'un aurait du être là._ " Pansy Parkinson.

.

.

**I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see**  
**That you're the antidote to everything except for me**

.

.

Comme à son habitude, les deux commères de Serpentard se racontaient les derniers potins dans les toilettes du cinquième étage. D'un coté, Daphné Greengrass. Belle brune aux yeux verts. La silhouette élancée et la grâce des sang purs qui coulait dans ses veines. De l'autre coté, Pansy Parkinson, sa meilleure amie. Une blonde aux cheveux longs et aux regard pétillant de malice.

Les deux jeunes femmes parlaient de la maison des Serdaigle et notamment de Terry Boot, un binoclard boutonneux qui était avec elles en cours de Sortilège. Elle pouffèrent en imaginant à nouveau son visage lorsque Daphné lui avait posé la main sur sa cuisse.  
Car les deux serpents savaient bien jouer de leurs charmes auprès de la gente masculine.

La porte des toilettes s'ouvrit brusquement et les deux filles rejoignirent la première cabine à leur portée tout en rigolant encore. Le bruit de l'extérieur leur parvint et elles se calmèrent subitement. Une voix féminine qu'elle connaissait se mit à prendre la parole.

- Et que penses-tu du couple Daphné Greengrass et Adrian Pucey ?

La seconde personne se mit a rire.

- Tu trouves pas qu'elle est ridicule quand elle va le voir aux entraînements des Serpi ?

- Clairement, pouffait l'autre.

Pansy se retourna vers son amie. Les deux filles ne rigolaient plus du tout à présent, écoutant avec attention les méchancetés débitées par les inconnues à seulement quelques mètres d'elles.

- Enfin, c'est pas pire que Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Je me demande comment il peut l'aimer ! Non mais t'as vu sa tronche de pékinois ?

Les deux personnes aux lavabos se mirent à rire à gorge déployée, puis quittèrent les lieux une seconde plus tard.

Pansy ferma les poings de colère et balança un coup sur la porte. Daphné, à coté d'elle, n'était pas mieux. Entendre des sombres inconnues se moquer d'elles ainsi était intolérable.  
La blonde sortit à son tour des toilettes, cherchant du regard qui pouvait bien être les inconnues des lavabos, mais le couloir était déjà vide.

- Quelles petites idiotes, marmonna la brune en rejoignant son ami.

La Serpentard remit une mèche folle derrière son oreille et fit signe à son amie de la suivre. L'heure du déjeuner approchait.

- Tu n'avais pas rendez-vous avec Blaise.

Pansy soupira.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment la tête à ça …

Soudain, avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, quelqu'un lui rentra dedans, et le sac de l'inconnue se déversa sur le sol. La blonde accusa le coup sans broncher, toujours en colère. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la personne qui avait osé la bousculer, et elle ne fut pas surprise le moins du monde.

- Tiens donc, Loufoca.

Luna Lovegood, jeune femme de Serdaigle d'un an de moins qu'elles. Connue pour son originalité, tirant parfois vers l'étrangeté. La Serpentard savait que Daphné ne pouvait pas la supporter et lui faisait souvent des sales coups dans le dos. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi.

- Fait gaffe ou tu marches la prochaine fois, dit la brune d'une voix cinglante.

Pansy soupira et passa devant elle en marchant exprès sur un de ses cahiers.

- Des gens comme toi ne devraient pas exister.

L'énervement avait pris le dessus, et la blonde n'avait pas mâcher ses mots contre Loufoca. Elle en était pleinement consciente, mais ne regrettait absolument pas. Ses nerfs devaient lâcher avant de voir Blaise, qui l'attendait juste en bas des escaliers.

.

.

**J'ai les blessures de demain et j'espère que tu peux voir **  
**Que tu es l'antidote pour tout sauf pour moi**

.

.


	4. Ginny

. - . - .

**WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK  
**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta Lectrice : Lilika

Raiting : K+

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

.

Les chapitres sont courts et tourneront chacun autour d'un personnage.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : Ginny**

.

.

.

Dumbeldore, ainsi que tous les professeurs de Poudlard ont tenu à s'exprimer sur la mort de Susan Bones. Une élève brillante et pleine d'avenir pour les uns, une personne timide avec un énorme potentiel pour d'autres.  
Une minute de silence s'est faite dans la Grande Salle du château dès le lendemain. Chaque élève avait une bougie, signe d'un profond respect pour leur camarade décédée.

.

_" Elle n'était pas venue à la sortie de Pré au Lard ce jour là. Cela signifiait bien que Susan n'était pas bien, je crois qu'elle avait dit être malade. La vérité était tout autre. Si seulement on avait su. "_ Ginny Weasley.

.

.

**So now the world can never get me on my level**  
**I just gotta get you out of the cage**

.

.

La rouquine des Gryffondors était plutôt une fille chanceuse.

Tout d'abord, la jeune femme était jolie et intelligente. Douée en cours et ayant donc de très bonnes notes. Des grands frères qui veillaient sur elle, étant la petite de la famille. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à l'un d'entre eux, Ron, qu'elle devint une amie d'Hermione Granger, une née moldu, qui était la plus brillante de l'école. Ensuite, car elle connut Harry Potter. Le survivant, la légende.

Il devint son petit-ami et elle était fière de se pavaner dans le château accrochée à son bras.

Bien évidemment, la rouquine savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas passer tout son temps avec eux, étant d'une année différente. Et aussi car Harry Potter et ses amis avaient conscience de risquer leurs vies chaque année. Étant un copain de nature protectrice, il lui avait interdit de venir.

.

Le jour de la mort de Susan Bones, Ginny se dirigeait vers les toilettes en compagnie de Romilda Vane, une autre Gryffondor. Elles entendirent des rires lorsqu'elles entrèrent et la rouquine reconnut immédiatement la voix de l'horrible Pansy Parkinson.  
Une Serpentard qui aimait persécuter les autres. C'est donc tout naturellement que la jeune femme mit un doigt sur sa bouche pour intimer l'ordre à Romilda de se taire.

- Et que penses-tu du couple Daphné Greengrass et Adrian Pucey ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix forte.

La brune avait directement compris, et eut un sourire malsain.

- Tu trouves pas qu'elle est ridicule quand elle va le voir aux entraînements des Serpi ?

- Clairement. Répondit Ginny avant de continuer sur sa lancée. Enfin, c'est pas pire que Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson. Je me demande comment il peut l'aimer ! Non mais t'as vu sa tronche de pékinois ?

Les deux filles ne purent s'empêcher de rigoler et de quitter ensuite précipitamment les toilettes. Jouer un petit tour à Pansy. L'arroseur arrosé.

- On va déjeuner ? Proposa Romilda.

La rouquine rejoignit directement son petit-ami, attablé avec ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Salut vous trois, dit-elle en embrassant Harry.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques secondes et la plus jeune les interrogea, curieuse.

- Ron vient de nous avouez un truc, balança le survivant sous les yeux orageux de son ami qui le fixait durement.

Le regard passa de son frère aux autres plusieurs fois avant de s'avouer vaincu. Ces trois là avaient toujours des secrets bien gardés et la plupart du temps, il était inutile de vouloir les connaître.

- Très bien, fit-elle en levant de table.

Hermione l'arrêta en attrapant la manche de son uniforme rouge et or. Ginny se réinstalla, les bras croisés.

- Alors ? C'est à propos de quoi ? Un nouvel ennemi en vue ?

La brune eut un sourire et lança un regard à Ron, assis en face d'elles. Celui-ci sembla vaincu et soupira en fixant la table. Le plat d'haricot vert semblait soudainement beaucoup plus intéressant.

- Il vient de nous avouer qu'il était amoureux d'une fille, chuchota Harry, les yeux pétillants.

- Hé ! Râlait déjà le rouquin en entendant son secret dévoilé.

La brune se mit a rire devant son visage rouge de honte.

- Et qui est-ce ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Ginny avec un sourire.

Son frère amoureux était une excellente nouvelle.

- Elle, fit Hermione en lui montrant du doigt la table des Poufsouffles.

Un peu plus loin, Ginny fixa la fille en question. Une sombre inconnue. Seulement, ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que bientôt tout le monde connaîtrait son nom.

Susan Bones.

.

.

**Alors maintenant le monde ne pourra jamais m'avoir à mon niveau**  
**J'ai juste à te sortir de la cage**

.

.


	5. Hermione

. - . - .

**WHAT YOU DID IN THE DARK  
**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même

Béta Lectrice : Lilika

Raiting : K+

Pairing : Hermione/Draco et d'autres.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.

.

Les chapitres sont courts et tourneront chacun autour d'un personnage.

* * *

.

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : Hermione**

.

.

.

Selon quelques des sources provenant du château de Poudlard, Susan Bones aurait eu quelques mésaventures juste avant sa mort. En effet, dans sa chambre chez les Poufsouffle, la jeune femme aurait retrouvé toutes ses affaires éparpillées aux sol. Ses camarades ignorent qui aurait pu être l'auteur de ses dégradations. Il semblerait également que des objets personnels aient disparu.  
Le voleur est toujours inconnu à ce jour.

.

_" Susan était souvent à la bibliothèque et on s'aidait lorsqu'un devoir coincé. Elle était très gentille. […] J'ignore comment elle a pu en arriver là. Un mal-être que je n'ai pas pu déceler, sûrement … "_ Hermione Granger.

.

.

**Be careful making wishes in the dark **  
**Can't be sure when they've hit their mark**

.

.

- Il vient de nous avouez qu'il était amoureux d'une fille, dit Harry les yeux pétillants en fixant son meilleur ami.

- Hé ! Râlait celui-ci.

Hermione se mit à rire, voyant que les oreilles de Ron devenaient subitement rouges.

- Et qui es-ce ? Demanda Ginny avec un sourire.

- Elle.

La brune lui montra du doigts la fille en question, seule à la table des Poufsouffles.

Cela faisait quelques moins que la plus intelligente des Gryffondor savait que l'un des Weasley avait un penchant pour Susan. Il l'a guettait de loin, épiant ses gestes avec les joues rosies. Hermione trouvait cela attendrissant et avait promis d'aider son ami.  
Parfois à la bibliothèque, elle parlait de lui à celle qui faisait partit de la maison des Blaireau. Vantant ses mérites et sa gentillesse.

- Tu pourrais tout simplement allais lui parler, ajoutait Ginny, tandis que son frère devenait cramoisi rien que d'y penser.

Harry pencha sa tête sur la coté, l'air de réfléchir à la question.

- J'ai vu qu'elle avait un petit carnet tout le temps avec elle, peut-être son journal intime, fit la brune en piochant un bout de viande dans son assiette.

- Si ça se trouve, tu es dedans, rigola la rouquine en pinçant la joue de Ron avec amusement.

Personne n'aurait pu dire ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de l'amoureux à ce moment là, mais cela ne présageait rien de bon pour la suite.

.

Dans l'après-midi, Hermione se dépêcha de se rendre à Pré au Lard. Elle avait inventé une excuse pour Harry et Ron afin qu'ils ne l'a suivent pas. L'habituelle bibliothèque. Alors qu'en faite, la Gryffondor avait un rendez-vous.  
Ses meilleurs amis n'étaient pas au courant de sa vie sentimental, heureusement sinon ils auraient tué son nouveau copain. Enfin … Nouveau n'était pas le terme approprié puisque cela faisait maintenant 6 mois qu'elle était en couple. C'était d'ailleurs lors de cette sortie qu'ils avaient prévu de fêter cette événement.

La jeune femme entendit quelqu'un l'appeler doucement à sa gauche pendant qu'elle sortait de la librairie. C'était lui. Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle s'engouffrait dans une petite ruelle, à sa suite.

- Tu m'as manqué, chuchotait-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Son corps fut emprisonné entre ses bras et la brune se sentit sur un petit nuage. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux blond de son petit ami. Si ces amis la voyait …

- Six mois déjà que je te supporte, s'exclama-t-il avant de recevoir une tape sur l'épaule.

Soudain, les coupants dans leurs élans d'affection, Hermione entendit une voix l'appeler par son prénom. Son rire l'avait trahit et voilà qu'une personne la cherchait.

- Au faite j'ai un cadeau pour toi, fit Draco avant de voir sa copine disparaître.

Une petite blonde de Serdaigle se trouvait sur le chemin, fixant la jeune femme avec tristesse. Dans la matinée elle venait de croiser Pansy Parkinson et elle lui avait dit des choses affreuses, elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un.

- Hermione, tu as un moment ? Demanda Luna.

- Je suis désolée, je dois vraiment y aller, dit-elle d'air embêté. Mais si tu veux, on se parle ce soir. D'accord ?

Mais avant que la blonde ne puisse répondre, la Gryffondor avait disparut dans la ruelle. Hermione rejoint immédiatement son petit-ami. Il lui avait annoncé la présence d'un cadeau et elle n'osait pas le croire, un Malfoy ne faisait pas de cadeau.  
Pourtant s'en était bien un qui trônait dans ses mains lorsqu'elle le rejoignit.

- Oh Draco !

La jeune femme s'en saisit et découvrit un magnifique collier en argent.

- A midi j'ai gagné un pari de dix gallions avec Blaise, expliqua-t-il en attachant le bijou au cou de celle qu'il aimait.

Hermione ne dit rien, sachant bien que ce présent valait bien plus cher que ça.

.

.

**Fais attention en faisant des vœux dans l'obscurité **  
**On ne sait pas quand ils se réaliseront**

.

.


End file.
